


Toph and the Sorting Hat

by prrincessyue



Series: Avatar and the Sorting Hat [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character Study, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prrincessyue/pseuds/prrincessyue
Summary: Toph gets sorted into her Hogwarts house by the Sorting Hat, but she doesn't want to be in the same house as her parents.





	Toph and the Sorting Hat

Toph Beifong huffed, fidgeting with her too tightly done up hair. Of course the Sorting Hat had somehow stopped working on _her_ turn, even though numerous other kids had already taken  _their_ turn on the very stool she was sitting on. What, it had enough juice to get through it's dumb song but ran out just in time to neglect  _one_ little Beifong? How did that even happen? It was _magic._

"I'm really sorry about this," Professor Bumi told her.

Toph smiled sweetly in response, "It's okay, Professor. I'm sure Headmaster Iroh will have it good as new in no time." She groaned inwardly at her own words and fake tone, but she was right- a minute later, Iroh was placing the hat back on her head himself, and the Great Hall was erupting into cheers.

" _Not_ Ravenclaw," she told the hat forwardly, before it could get the first word in. 

"Not Ravneclaw, eh?" The hat murmered, "but you're a Beifong..."

Toph scoffed, saying nothing; she had told the hat what she wanted, now just it needed to _not_ be an ass. Besides, that was exactly why she wanted to be in any house _but_ Ravenclaw - the only good thing about being a _Beifong_ was the perk of getting into any and every event, although that wasn't even all it was cut out to be when you had to wait until your parents were asleep to actually _use_ that power anway.

"...but you're the least Beifong-like Beifong I've seen in a while," the hat went on, and she took it as a small victory, although it was quickly stolen from her with the hat's next sentance.

"Still, that doesn't mean you're _not_ Ravenclaw. Let's see...you _are_ extremely clever - however that may be because of your high degree of resourcefulness, like a Slytherin. _Hmm_ , yes, I'm liking you in Slytherin. Cunning, sly, _ambitious?_ Interesting....yes, we'll have to put your cleverness and Gryffindor like courage aside and place you in-" the volume of the last word hurt Toph's ears- "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins erupted into cheers, their table rumbling. _Slytherin?_ Toph thought. _Yes. This was good._ She exhaled slowly, her unforgettable crooked grin splaying across her face.

Oh, her parents were gonna _hate_ this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
